Angel, My Angel, My One True Love (Hiatus, minor re-writes pending)
by Pokenonymous
Summary: I would never have held on to life without her... My angel of beauty... My love and my anchor... Warning: contains lemons, may contain violence
1. Chapter 1: Rest

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokèmon (if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this fan fiction). This story will contain scenes of an explicit sexual nature between a male human trainer and a female Pokèmon who are deeply in love with each other; this story will also contain scenes of a violent nature, so if you don't want to read about any of that then don't read my story. I encourage you to give me constructive criticism and look forward to reading your comments and reviews.**

FOREWORDS

Alrighty guys, I'm going to take a break from the main series here. I'm sorry I know I ended the last one with a cliff hanger, but remember, I use these stories as my kind of therapy, so I've decided that I'm going to get out some of my angst and heartache. This is a very touching story, there will be some lemons, but not nearly as many as the half-breed series.

So without a moment to lose, let's go over the characters:

Male Protagonist: Jason Raughya (Roy-ya)

Son of two famous scientists, abused as a child, treated as a failed experiment by his mother and father. He has dedicated his life to fixing the wrongs that his (now deceased) parents wrought and to taking down their company which continues in less than legal activities. Unfortunately for him, most people view his parents as saints than sinners as they were very apt at generating good publicity.

Female Protagonist: Angel

Angel is another "failed" experiment of Jason's parents. She is a Ditto who is bound to a female form and was created in an attempt to clone Jason's mother. Jason was allowed to play with her because his parents believed that it would keep him out of their hair, and they forced Jason to volunteer for experiments in her place. She and Jason are deeply in love and have been for some time, the mere thought of her embrace is enough to calm him when he is panicking.

A break in the page,

* * *

such as that

indicates a perspective shift from Jason to Angel or vice-versa

!DO NOT PANIC!

The other series WILL continue, I might even release a few chapters of it along side a few chapters of this story, just bare with me here.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rest**

I woke up slowly as the bright yellow light from the morning sun filtered through the windows. I opened my eyes and bathed in the beauty that the rising sun filled the room with. I breathed in a deep, content breath having woken from the best night's sleep that I'd had in over three years… There truly was something to be said about sleeping in a bed… It made me feel… safer, more grounded and secure than a hammock ever could.

I placed the back of my free hand on my forehead and smiled a rare, warm smile; bathing in the radiance that filled the empty shell of my parent's bedroom. I sighed quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping Angel, whose nude form was lovingly pressed against mine from the side. ' _My Angel_ …' I thought with a smile as I looked down at her sleeping smiling face pressed up against my chest… She held me closely while she slept, wrapping her leg around mine and placing her hand over my heart, ' _Comforting me even when I'm unconscious_ … _Arceus_ … _where would I be without her_ … _I wonder if I'd even be alive_ …' I thought, lightly stroking her pink blobby hair before closing my eyes and enjoying her caress. ' _I'll wait for her to wake up on her own_ … _I hope she takes her time, I love the feeling of her skin pressed against mine_ … _Angel_ … _My Angel_ … _My one true love_ …'

* * *

I woke slowly as Jason stroked my hair, keeping my eyes closed knowing that he was waiting for me to wake up to move… I sighed contently as I felt him kiss my head, snuggling in closer to him in my feigned sleep. I smiled as I felt his heart beat under my hand, his beautiful… fragile heart… A heart full of love… and pain… ' _So much pain_ … _he's such a kind, gentle soul_ … _why Arceus? Why does he have to hurt so much?_ ' I thought with a tear, which he lovingly wiped away from my face, wrapping his arm tightly around me… He slept the entire night through without a nightmare for the first time in over two years, ' _Maybe_ … _maybe he can finally find peace now that his parents are finally dead,_ ' I thought, holding back a scowl as I thought of those accursed "Parents" of his…

I pushed the dead out of my mind and turned my thoughts back to Jason, ' _I'll never stop thinking it sweet the way he refuses to wake me,_ ' I thought with a smile, stroking his chest lightly with my hand, making him sigh with content. I locked my leg around his tighter and buried my malleable face deeper into his chest, making him chuckle lovingly. ' _Arceus I love him_ … _I wish that I could just_ … _stay like this forever_ … _I'll only be selfish for a bit longer, then I'll let him go_ … _just-just a bit longer_ …'

* * *

I kissed her head and she sighed contently snuggling in closer in her slumber, making my heart leap with joy beneath her loving touch. ' _Arceus_ … _th-thank you_ … _thank you for giving me an Angel of my own_ … _a lover to comfort me in my darkest moments_ …' I thought, beginning to cry lightly. I choked back my tears and wiped away one of her own, wrapping my arm around her tenderly as her caress soothed the pain in my soul. She began to rub my chest with her hand, lightly and I sighed in joy, remembering the day we first met…

 _"Alright Jason," my mother began in a monotone voice, "this is experiment 3302-A. Since you have been bugging us incessantly to have a friend, you can play with this fellow failed experiment… Understood?"_

 _"Yes mother…" I said dejectedly, looking at the anthropomorphic female Ditto through my seven year old eyes… She was truly beautiful to me, she appeared to be about my age as well… "Do- Do you have a name?" I asked shyly, blushing and looking down._

 _"Uh uh…" she responded depressed, shaking her head._

 _"How bout you give her one you simpleton," my mother said, not looking up from her charts._

 _I saw her clench her fists in anger but stopped her before she could say anything by giving her a hug and whispering, "don't… just don't" into her ear. I grabbed her hands and took a step back, looking her up and down blushing when I saw that, besides her collar, she was completely naked. I looked away and asked shyly, "can you… cover up please" just quietly enough for my mother not to hear._

 _She shook her head once more and put a hand on her collar, "It keeps me from transforming…" she said, wincing as it injected genetic stabilizing compound into her. I cried a single tear as I saw her beautiful face twisted in pain, and she wiped away my tears which only made me cry more, this time out of joy that I found someone whom actually cared about me._

 _"Angel" I said, sniffling as she wiped away the last of my tears, making my mother look over disapprovingly. I ignored her and continued "Your name is Angel."_

 _"What… What's an Angel?" she asked and I fought back a scowl as my mother shook her head and muttered something about us being idiots._

 _"Angels are Arceus' helpers…" I began making my mother, a devout and overbearing atheist, scoff loudly. I ignored her and continued, "Darkrai is the angel of darkness and Cresselia is the angel of good dreams to name two…"_

 _"Oh… Well then, what am I the angel of?" she asked me innocently._

 _I blushed and looked away, twittleing my thumbs behind my back, "Beauty…"_

 _"JASON RAUGHYA!" my mother roared, making me jump and cover my head with my hands, cowering on the floor. "I'll have no more talk about you finding this… failure attractive. Half-breeds are filthy creatures and were you not such a disappointment yourself, your father and I would probably make you dissect her as punishment for such talk. Now get out of my sight and take your Angel hussy with you!" she commanded, brandishing a switch as she adjusted her glasses._

 _"I'm sorry mother," I said through my tears as I stood and bowed, holding my hand to stop Angel from acting as I felt the switch strike the side of my face, "I'll take my leave now… Come on Angel…"_

 _"One more thing Jason," my mother said, making me freeze half way out the door, "unless you want that friend of yours on the autopsy table, I suggest that you comply our experiments." she finished, letting the truth behind why she let me keep Angel around come out._

 _My face was streaming tears, but I vowed to protect my Angel, "Of course mother… Give father my regards when you see him…" I said before bolting down one of the secret passage ways with Angel in toe. We stopped when we reached my secret room, the place where I went when I needed to cry. Angel held me close as I blubbered into her chest for the first time, cooing soft reassurances into my ear as she stroked my hair._

 _"Are you the one?" she asked cryptically, but I understood._

 _"Yes… I sabotaged the experiment that created you… Added extra Ditto DNA to the culture vat when my parent's weren't looking…" I said, choking back my tears._

 _"Why?" she asked, her black eyes staring into my soul for an explanation._

 _"I couldn't live with myself if I let my mother and father clone themselves… They're a plague enough with just two of them… Plus… I knew that I could convince them to let you stay as my friend if I bugged them enough and took a beating or two…" I explained, burying my face into her squishy chest for comfort. She pulled me in closely and thanked me for keeping her from becoming like my mother, rocking me to sleep in her arms…_

She locked her leg tighter around mine and buried her pliable face deeper into my chest making me chuckle warmly. At this point, I figured that she was awake, but I wouldn't trade a second of time holding her in my arms for anything… I remember that she once asked me if I'd rather have her or a less traumatic childhood… I responded with all my heart and soul, " _You… I don't know what I'd do in this world if I didn't have anyone to love… and pain is nothing compared to you… I'd cheerfully relive every second of agony that my parents put me through, a hundred, a thousand, a million times over if it meant that I would be able to spend eternity with you…_ " I smiled as I remembered that she practically tackled me afterwards, pulling me into a kiss on the floor of my cell of a bedroom…

She began to shift away from me but I pulled her back, unwilling to let her go, and she laughed softly, shifting on top of me with a smile as she opened her beautiful black eyes, "Mmm, Good morning Angel," I said lovingly with a smile as I ran my hands up and down her back.

break

I stretched my arms and yawned and putting them around his head, "Good morning Jason," I said, biting my lower lip as I felt his gentle hands rub my back. I pulled myself up, kissing him on the lips as his hands rested on my hips. His mouth opened and I pressed my tongue against his, reveling in the feeling of his mouth. He squeezed my hips and I giggled, allowing his tongue to slide past mine into my mouth. I broke from our kiss and nibbled playfully on his earlobe, "You slept peacefully for the first time in over two years lover," I whispered softly into his ear as he returned to rubbing my back.

"Oh yeah?" he said sarcastically, making me chuckle. "Well I guess I have to thank you then," he began, kissing my neck softly, "thank you for keeping the nightmares away Angel," he said, continuing to caress my neck sensuously with his lips.

"Mmm, any time… I wouldn't be much of an angel if I didn't protect such a beautiful soul now would I?" I cooed, raising my head to look him in the face.

"Angel… My Angel…" He began softly, his sparkling green eyes staring into the depths of my heart.

* * *

"My one true love," she finished sensuously, pressing her lips against mine once more. My heart raced as her tongue slid against mine and we explored each other's mouths till we had to break for breath, a thick trail of saliva connecting our mouths. She smiled and shimmied down my body, placing her head on my chest and listening to my heartbeat with a sigh of content.

My heart raced at her touch and I continued to stroke her smooth pink skin. "Beautiful as always, no matter what form you take…" I said whimsically, feeling her heart skip a beat with my words, "You truly are divine," I said with a tear as she ran her hand across my chest.

"Oh lover," she said, biting her lower lip as she reached a hand down to massage my shaft underneath the blanket.

"Mmm, your too good to me," I said and she rolled her eyes, flipping us over to where I had her pinned to the bed, my hands resting on her breasts and my tip hovering over her slit.

* * *

"What'll it be this time lover?" I asked seductively as he massaged my breasts with his strong but gentle hands. "Feline, canine, human, reptile...? Avian? You haven't done avian in quite some time…"

He chuckled and shook his head, still massaging my breasts, "You know I don't care… All I want is you," he said with a loving gleam in his eyes

"Au Naturale it is then," I said, moaning in pleasure as he penetrated my tight, wet, ridge-less folds.

"Arceus… I don't think I'll ever tire of how smooth and soft you are on the inside" he said with a grunt as he hilted inside of me.

I moaned loudly as his cock spread it's warmth throughout me with every thrust. "Oh Arceus," I cried out, throwing my head back against the pillows in rapture, my toes twitching and fighting each other as he rocked our souls together. I felt the pain and scars evaporate from his heart as he thrusted, shouting my name, and I cried a tear of joy for his rapture.

He lowered himself onto me, kissing my neck as he thrusted. I locked my legs around his and grabbed his back with my hands, moaning loudly in pleasure as he pressed himself inside of my pliable body, "You're the only one for me," he cooed into my ear, nibbling lovingly on my earlobe as I shrieked in ecstasy. "Only you're caress can heal my damaged soul… Angel… My Angel, my gift from Arceus herself… My one… true… love…" he whispered sensuously into my ear as he made one final thrust, his words and shaft sending me over the edge, spraying him with my orgasm as I felt his warm seed erupt deep within me.

* * *

I panted heavily as I rolled off of her, nuzzling my face lovingly into hers as we nipped at each other's mouths. She rubbed her abdomen and sighed, reveling in the feeling of my semen within her, looking at me with a twinkle of passion and longing in her eyes… I saw her face start to droop and guessed why, feeling the same pang of loss that she did. We both wanted to have children someday, but at the moment we were struggling to make ends meet so we were going to have to wait. My parents didn't leave me any money in their will, just the house, all of their crap, their now mostly empty research lab, and the few square kilometers of land that encompassed all three. I wrapped my arms around Angel probing her ticklish spots making her giggle and laugh, taking a rare opportunity to cheer her up. I wove my fingers in to hers and rubbed her stomach with her, pulling her into a deep kiss our tongues curling around each other as our fingers massaged her stomach.

She looked at the clock and groaned, "We have to get up now, we have a big day ahead of us remember?" she said, standing up and stretching.

I grunted and rubbed my face with my hands, "Uugh, don't remind me… Do I really have to go to my parents' funeral…? The swine are being buried as heroes and I want no part of it…" I said sitting up with a scowl on my face with my head in my hands.

"YES, we need to go, not that I want to mind you… but you heard what their lawyer said, if we want the house, then we have to at least show up and say a few words…" she said, making me groan as I stood and began to stretch. "Although," she began with a smile, "They never said that you had to say anything _nice_ … You could use this as an opportunity to speak out against your parents!"

"Oh come on Angel, you know that won't work… My parents have the public opinion wrapped around their cold dead little fingers," I said dropping down to crank out a few pushups.

"Come on Jason, it couldn't hurt to try," she said reassuringly.

"Actually… I think it could hurt a lot…" I said, my voice dropping to a whisper as I involuntarily fingered one of the many scars on my back.

She spoke quickly, breaking my line of thought away from the pain of the past, "Oh don't be such a pessimist; it's worked in the past…"

"Uhh, yeah once or twice… And I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist," I retorted, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"Mmm, would my little realist like to take the first shower or should I?"

"I'm going, I'm going," I said, snagging a quick kiss as I exited the door.

* * *

"AND DON'T USE ALL THE HOT WATER!" I called as Jason turned a corner.

"NO PROMISES," he called back making me laugh and shake my head. I walked back from the door and sat down on the bed with a smile, looking at the mostly bare walls of what used to be his parents' bedroom. We burned every picture of them we could find, although over half of them came from this room, ' _textbook narcissists_ …' I thought as I flopped back on the brand new bed spread… Another thing we burned, anything that touched their vile bodies: the mattress, the sheets, the blankets, any inexpensive clothing (the rest we sold to help pay for a new bed), and all of the towels. His mother's jewelry (which there was a lot of) was kept in a box in the closet in case we needed a bit of extra cash… We both had jobs: Jason worked for a large manufacturing company as a paid intern and I worked as a waitress at a local restaurant, but… Neither of us made much money and the people here weren't very generous with their tips… His parents had been paranoid enough to make the house self sufficient though: it had it's own power production and water supply, so we didn't have to pay for utilities… And they paid for the house in full so we didn't have to make any mortgage payments, but insurance was still a huge issue and having a large experimental research facility on the premises didn't exactly lead to a low monthly payment…

I remembered how he said we were going to check out the facility after the funeral when I heard a wail of pain echo from down the hallway and sprinted to the bathroom as fast as I could…

* * *

"NO PROMISES!" I shouted behind me with a smile, knowing I just made Angel laugh. I opened the door to the bathroom and flicked on the light, it was only the third time that I'd ever been in here: the first when I was a kid and the second the night after my parents died… my eyes flicked to the mirror as I passed and I saw myself, I was skinny and muscular, not the body-builder type of muscular, more the 'had to work hard for a living' type… Lean muscle not bulky. I paused and rubbed my hand over the ring of scars around the base of my neck, shuddering as I recalled the feeling of the rope digging into my skin and Angel's scream of horror…

I pushed the past out of my mind and looked at my face, my green eyes staring back at me with an unusual amount of whimsy. I rolled my eyes and my reflection did the same, looking instead to my hair, Angel had frosted my jet black hair a few days ago and I dyed the tips dark blue, very happy with the way it looked and felt…

I ripped my eyes away from the mirror and took off my watch, a Rolex that I snagged off my father's mutated corpse before security could secure it; and my black wrist band, a gift from Angel that said 'Keep Moving Foreword' in white lettering. I pulled back the curtains and stepped into the shower, grabbing a bar of soap and turning the water on. I kept checking the temperature as it came out of the faucet and waited till it was hot before pulling the stopper and switching it over to the showerhead.

I let my mind go blank as the hot water poured over my body and began to scrape the bar of soap across my chest. We hadn't yet made time (or money) to buy any new washcloths so I scrubbed myself clean with my hands, moving the bar of soap from my chest to my shoulders. My fingers fell on the many scars that covered most of my back and my mind began to fill with the memories of how I got each and every one of them. I dropped to my knees and clamped my hands over my ears, hearing the ghostly voices of my parents degrading me as the whip cut a new gash in my flesh, "No nonononono, think of Angel, just think of Angel" I said, but I couldn't push the memories away, and let out a cry of anguish as I dropped to the bottom of the tub, tears streaming from my eyes while I begged Arceus to make the memories stop, hands still clamped over my ears in a vain attempt to keep my dead parents from further assaulting me with their words, but their ghastly forms kept crying 'Failure' at me as my scars ached under the gentle drum of the water.

Not a moment later, Angel threw open the door and pulled back the curtain, climbing in the tub with me. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and I did the same, burying my blubbering face in her chest as she cooed reassurances in my ear… I felt the pain and the memories both fade away slowly, driven back by Angel's love. "I… I tried…" I said between sobs.

* * *

"I tried to think of you… But I… I… I couldn't push the m… memories… the memories away…" Jason said, still crying into my breasts. "And the pain…"

He began to squirm uncomfortably and I could tell that the memories were assaulting him again. I rubbed my hands over the scars on his back and soothed his agitated muscles, making him sigh as I repelled another wave of terror. He usually had one or two fits like this every day, and most of the time, he's able to stave them off by thinking of me… The other times like this one, I had to be there for him… or else…

I shuddered feeling the ring of scars that the rope left around his neck, he was still crying and I shushed him softly, "It's ok… It's ok… I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you," I said running my hands over his back, "so many…" I whispered feeling each and every scar. "You took all my beatings for me… You kept me off the operating table and out of harms way, putting yourself in my place… I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you…" I said shedding tears of my own.

* * *

"Don't talk like that Angel," I said wiping her tears away, "Your love is the only payment I need, the only medicine to cure my disease…" I continued, quoting her favorite song. She smiled broadly and I pulled her into a kiss… My scars ached under the drum of the hot water, but I didn't care anymore, my guardian Angel had me in her arms…

We stood together and I grabbed the soap while Angel closed the curtain. I came up behind her and slid my tongue into her mouth as I lathered her stomach with soap. I moved my hands upwards, lathering and massaging her breasts, covering every inch of her skin in a thin vale of bubbles making her moan sweetly into our kiss. I continued to lather and rub her breasts with the soap while I let one of my hands drift below her waist, circling her entrance with my fingers. She broke from our kiss and gasped at the sudden attention, but moments later she pulled me back to an even deeper kiss, nibbling on my tongue to let me know she wanted more. I penetrated her slippery folds with my first two fingers while I stroked her clit with my thumb. She broke from our kiss once more and moaned loudly in ecstasy before tilting her head to kiss the scars on my neck. The touch of her lips brought life to the long dead skin and my eyelids fluttered in response to the feeling. I abandoned the soap and pulled her tighter against me, pushing my fingers inside of her as far as I could making her wail in pleasure as I continued to fondle her breasts lovingly. She cried out in orgasm as my fingers struck a sensitive spot covering my hand in her juices. I brought my fingers to my lips, lapping her divine nectar from my fingers before the shower could wash it away, reveling in her sweet heavenly flavor.

She turned and pressed herself against me, nuzzling her face into my chest as we wrapped our arms around each other. Her hands fell on my many scars and her touch made my heart race even through the thickened skin. She kissed her way down my chest and stomach, grabbing my shaft lightly with the tips of her fingers. She licked her lips and curled her tongue around my tip for a moment, "You know what I love most about your cock lover?" she asked mysteriously.

"No, what is it?" I asked, grabbing the curtain rod with a grin in anticipation for what would come.

"The fact that I can always taste myself on you," she said looking up at me with a seductive smile before wrapping her tongue around my lance once more and pulling it into her mouth. She ground the back of my tip with her tongue while I groaned and gripped the curtain rod tighter. She bobbed her head slowly, taking in more and more of me with every stroke of her lips. I felt her transform around my shaft, her throat growing ridges to intensify the pleasure as she expertly bobbed and swallowed, taking in my entire length. I pulled hard against the curtain rod, hearing its anchors creak as she massaged my shaft with her tongue and throat. I let myself drift in the pleasure, moaning blissfully as she eagerly devoured my length. She whipped her tongue into a frenzy, wrapping my cock in its embrace with a loud slurp as she struck all my most sensitive areas pushing me to the edge of my pleasure threshold. I panted heavily, throwing my head from side to side in an attempt to hold back, my struggle making Angel giggle. She made one final bob of her head, from tip to base and back again, sending me over the edge and filling her mouth with my hot sticky seed as I cried out in ecstasy.

* * *

I slurped down his sweet, salty semen to my hearts content, luxuriating in his flavor as I greedily sucked till there was nothing left. He let go of the curtain rod and blushed when he saw that it was slightly bent, scratching his head with a bit of shame as I held back my laughter. I grabbed the soap and stood up slowly, dragging my body against his as I did so to grab his attention and make him smile his rare, beautiful smile… A smile that only I ever saw… I wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling my face into his chest lovingly so I could listen to the weak beat of his heart and the gentle rise and fall of his breath and he pulled me gently into him, kissing the top of my head lovingly. I transformed my throat back so I could speak if I needed to and began lathering his scored flesh, making him sigh with content at my touch.

We continued on like this till there was no hot water left in the system: slowly lathering each other, cleansing our bodies, our minds, and our souls; feeling each other's love and comfort. I stepped out of the shower nearly an hour later than when I first entered, my skin raw but immaculate from Jason's thorough hands. He stepped out of the shower as well, drying off and I noticed the fairly recent tattoo on his left shoulder, remembering when he made me inscribe the names of every test subject that had died in his parents' facility since he was old enough to remember… He was the only one who ever bothered to learn their names and was truly crushed when even a single one of them died. He tried his best to protect them, slipping them medicines and anti-serums that he developed behind his parents' backs that would increase their chances of survival, but would show up on a blood report as a genetic mutation made by their bodies to survive the test, thus keeping his involvement under the radar… Two-hundred and thirty-seven names are immortalized in his flesh. His friends, his true family all died at the hands of those wicked parents of his… All but me… And him…

* * *

I finished drying myself off and noticed Angel staring at me out of the corner of my eye, a somber look on her face. I could only imagine that she was focusing on all the names and I rushed her, cradling her in my arms before survivor's guilt could set in. I kissed her on the lips sweetly before picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen. I laid her down gently on the counter top and asked what she'd like for breakfast with a kiss.

"Hmmm… Sausage and scrambled eggs?" she asked with a smile, batting her eyelashes comically.

"Sure," I chuckled, ever amused by her antics; "Uuh, onions, Swiss-cheese, and bell peppers right?"

She nodded and I grabbed everything from the fridge. I put a two pans on the stove and coated them in a thin layer of olive oil. I used a knife to cut open the package of sausages and poured them all into the pan as it warmed up. I shook the pan back and forth, spreading the sausages evenly throughout it. I cracked four eggs and whipped them with a bit of milk till they were well blended. I then took the half of the green bell pepper that was left over from yesterday's breakfast and diced it, throwing the small cubes of pepper in with the egg and I rolled the sausages to keep them from burning. I diced some onion (also left over from yesterday) and threw it in as well, pouring the mixture into the second pan as I rolled the sausage once more. I scrambled the egg, turning off the stove and laying slices of Swiss cheese over top of the pile of egg and vegetables, covering the pan with a lid and moving it to one of the cool burners (electric stove…). I kept the sausage moving till it was done and grabbed a large plate, heaping the sausage and egg onto it as Angel eyed the food hungrily.

* * *

He grabbed two forks and set the plate down on the table, I got up from the counter and bolted over to the kitchen table, taking a seat in Jason's lap as he handed me my fork. He grabbed a sausage and held it half way in his mouth. I took the other half and we split it down the middle, kissing as we chewed the perfectly cooked pork. He raised a fork full of eggs and cheese to my lips and I wrapped my tongue around it, pulling the mixture into my mouth with what was practically a moan of pleasure. He was an amazing cook, it was hard to believe that this was only the fourth meal that he'd ever made… He says he gets it from his Grandma, whom we both met about a year after I was born and Jason and I became friends… and lovers. Unlike his parents, she was actually a nice person who runs a small inn on the edge of the woods near Sandgem Town. Apparently his parents thought that she was spoiling him after she taught him how to cook and took him (and me) out to get ice cream (This was one of the rare moments that Jason was able to remove my collar. This time specifically he used a laser, a broken scalpel, a hypodermic needle, a bit of battery acid, and a universal remote which he retrofitted and reprogrammed to work with practically anything that could receive or send a signal. With the collar off, I was able to transform and disguise myself so I could go out in public), so they forbade her from contacting him further, although she told him that he could call her if he ever needed anything, scowling spitefully at her daughter as she did so. She received nothing in the will, and she told Jason that she was sorry for leaving him and me alone with them for so long… I doubted we'd see her at the funeral and continued to eat Jason's heavenly cooking, savoring each bite.

"We have to go see your grandmother sometime," I said, my mouth half full of food.

"My cooking bringing back memories I see," he responded with a smile, taking a bite himself. "I agree, we should give her a visit. I heard that my uncle finally tracked down grandpa too, and that they've all been staying at her inn. I'll give her a call tomorrow if I don't bump into her at the funeral."

* * *

We quickly scarfed down the rest of the food and she turned around on my lap, pressing herself into my chest as her legs wrapped around my waist. She pressed her head to me, listening to my heartbeat as I wrapped my arm around her waist and gently stroked her blobby hair, smiling as her hot breath tickled my neck. She kissed my throat sweetly, making me sigh with content at the touch and tug of her lips on my skin as she reached a hand between my legs; her smooth hands caressing my shaft as she stroked me lightly with a slight twist. I nibbled on her ear and she giggled as she positioned me before her dribbling slit, taking a moment to transform the inside of her pussy.

She nibbled my chest, letting me know she was finished and my hands slid down her back, gripping her thighs tightly as I slowly pushed her onto my lance; making her laugh with pleasure. She was even tighter than usual, making me moan loudly as my tip passed the first of her ridges feeling the hard wet flesh assault my shaft from all sides. "So lover," I began as I hilted, already panting heavily from the caress of her flesh, "What… What is it… today? A-avian?.. Rep-reptile?.. Feli-line?.. Canine?.. Aquat-tic?.. Hu-human?.." I asked breathlessly as I began to thrust deep within her modular cunt.

She moaned loudly in ecstasy with my thrusts, her nail-less fingers digging into my back as she spoke, "You've been in all… All of them. mmmmmm, can't you figure it out by no-Ahh!"

"I'm going to be needing a much, _much,_ better feel if I'm gonna do that," I whispered sensuously into her ear as I began probing her insides with my shaft slowly, forcing her to wail in pleasure as I stroked every ridge with my tip. "Oh Angel…" I said with a moan, "You-you're cheating. Mixing them together like that," I continued with a smirk, making her cry in euphoria. "If I had to guess," I began, moaning and cringing in pleasure as I ground the back of my tip against a particularly hard ridge making her wail into my neck, "You used aquatic for the-the base… But… Fuck yes… you figured that it was too soft on it's own-ohsweetArceus-" I began breathlessly, reveling in her creativity as I thrusted, "So… You hardened it with-with hu-uman and to spice things up-fuck-you shaped yourself like a feline, making it extraordinarily tight…"

"YESYESYES!" she screamed, letting me know that I'd nailed it and brought her to the edge all in one fell swoop.

I chuckled and pushed her onto me faster and faster while she rocked her hips like she was riding a galloping Rapidash, wailing in an ocean of nirvana and passion. We thrusted together and screamed loudly as we both came, knocking over the chair and sending the empty plate and silverware clattering to the floor, her juices soaked my crotch as I shot rope after rope of my seed deep within her.

* * *

I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same as we both panted heavily and smiled broadly. He waited to pull out, allowing me to savor his warmth as it spread throughout my insides while he gently stroked my back, his face buried in my hair.

"You're getting better and better at controlling your transformations," he said with a smile, making me remember that it had only been about a week since he was able to permanently remove that accursed collar of mine.

"Speaking of which," I began standing up and feeling him slip from between my legs, "What do you think of my human form?" I asked, transforming slowly. My skin took on a light tan color the tattoo of two angel wings inscribing itself on my back, my hair lengthened and turned a brilliant gold, my body grew bones and my eyes took on a brilliant blue. I turned to look at him, his eyes locking with mine and an awed expression on his face… The exact same look that he had when he first saw me… His eyes made my heart leap with joy as they passed over my nude form like a pair of gentle hands making me blush as he stood up and walked over.

He pressed me to his chest and his fingers traced the outline of my 'wings,' his viridian eyes sparkling like stars as he brushed my hair out of my face saying, "Angel… My Angel…" he wrapped his arms around me and began to cry as he whispered in my ear, "My one true love…" his heart fluttering in his chest as his tears dropped on my new harder flesh.

' _So this… is what it feels like to be human…_ " I thought as I began stroking his back.

* * *

"So I take it that you like how I look lover?" she asked, wiping away my tears of joy.

"I always knew you had a beautiful soul… No matter what form you take, the outside always matches the inside…" I said, rocking slowly back and forth with her in my arms.

"Even when I look like this?" she asked, transforming herself into the one Pokèmon that I truly feared… A Scyther…

I wrapped my arms tighter around her monstrous form feeling my adrenaline pump as I wanted to run from her. I stopped and took a deep breath, opening my eyes and forcing myself to look… and what I saw, was beauty… My heartrate skyrocketed as her gorgeous deep black eyes met with mine and he lacy wings fluttered on her back, "Yes… I see beauty," I said truthfully, forcing myself to look past my own fear and truly see her. My hand ran the length of her delicate wing (which was apparently extraordinarily sensitive) and she started to moan softly, her bladed arms wrapping around me gently making my heart race with both love and fear… I knew she was just trying to help me get over what I saw in that lab, but… I pushed the thought out of my mind and forced myself to kiss her, my tongue exploring her insect maw with frightful curiosity, I closed my eyes and let love overtake the fear as I felt her kiss me back, pulling me in tightly as she buzzed her wings, carefully stroking my back with her sickled hands, making me cringe and break from our kiss.

* * *

"But… Please warn me before you do that…" he said, his heart calming beneath my ear as I transformed back, "The only thing worse would be—"

"Transforming into your mother?" I asked, making him cringe and nod. "I'm sorry… I just want to help you get over your fear… Just in case…"

"Just in case my parents' company manages to reverse engineer another batch of that parasite?" he asked, hitting the nail on the head. "Let's not think about that now… Let's go get dressed." He said, taking my mind off of the gruesome details of his parents' demise.

He took my hand and squeezed it, feeling the bones with curiosity before picking me up in his arms and carrying me off to the bedroom and placing me on the bed. His hands explored my new form, caressing my new harder flesh gently, making the hairs on my arms stand up as his fingers traced my every outline. He teased my slit, making me moan and giggle at his touch before he pulled me in to a deep kiss. A kiss that reminded me of our first…

 _It was six weeks after we first met, we started our relationship as friends… He'd just taken four massive whippings for removing my collar, two from each parent, two for what he did, and two to keep me from the whip. He'd bitten through the leather roll that I'd put in his mouth and tears were streaming out of his face… He'd lost a lot of blood, taken almost seventy lashings. Some cuts were deep… I could see bone… I carried him to the infirmary where the nurse sighed and stitched him up, giving him a fresh transfusion of blood and painkillers._

 _He woke up a week later, his jaw unclenching for the first time as he spit out what was left of the thick leather roll. He reached over to me with his eyes still closed, fingering the new collar that his parents had forced upon me while he was asleep. He sobbed loudly and I rubbed his chest to calm him… But it wasn't enough, he was delirious from being trapped in his mind for a week and started pulling at the IV in his arm. I climbed on top of him and pulled him into my chest but still, he wouldn't stop wailing in pain and failure… As if by instinct, I tuned his head, and pressed my lips to his. He stopped crying instantly and began to calm down. I began to pull away when I realized what I was doing, but he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in to a deep, passionate kiss as our tongues curled around each other for the first time…_

 _And that's when he first said it, he broke from our kiss and stroked my hair as he whispered into my ear, "Angel… My Angel… My one true love…"_

He got up from the bed and began to dress himself, pulling on the pants to his tuxedo. I giggled as I thought, ' _It makes him look like a secret agent._ ' I knew it was silly, but he rarely dresses up like this, so I allowed myself a bit of whimsy before I pulled on my underwear and bra, walking over and picking out the brilliant red evening gown that he had bought me last year for my birthday, slipping it on and sitting down on the bed seductively as I applied a bit of makeup. I knew it wasn't the sort of thing that somebody wore to a funeral, but it's not like I cared about the people who died. I hated the fact that I had any reason to ever be grateful to them, but they did leave us a house…

* * *

When I looked back, Angel was waiting for me, sitting cross legged on the bed wearing the stunning red evening gown that I had bought her a year ago. She blushed as my eyes took in her form hungrily, I know that most men would probably prefer a beautiful woman to be nude, but something about that dress turned me on more than her naked form ever did (probably because she rarely wears clothing in the first place). I took her hand and kissed it, taking a knee, "May I have this dance?" I asked making her smile and laugh.

"Of course Mr. Raughya," she said playing along, "It would be an honor to dance with you." She continued, standing up as we began to dance slowly in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity.

The alarm went off and we sighed, I pulled her in for a quick kiss and we made our way to the garage and my parents' car. Angel took the steering wheel, she's only been driving for a week, but she is already better at it than me (a fact which she constantly teases me about) and I hopped into the passenger's side, buckling in as she put the roof down and started the car, she shifted into reverse as I put in my headphones and sped down the driveway as I clicked play, letting the world rush by me as she drove…

 **Tell me what you guys thought of the new story. This is my first time truly writing from the female perspective, so I know that I screwed up somehow, please all you ladies out there, tell me how I did and how I can improve: remember, I'm as much of a work in progress as my writing is.**

 **With Love and Lust,**

 **Pokènonymous**


	2. REVIVAL!

**NEW LIFE!**

 **I AM BACK!** To those who care where I have been, I hit a rough patch and lost the tender spark of life that allowed me to delight with line after line of story. However starting College has me pumped and I plan on starting new, by finishing a few more chapters of this story, before trading it off with the **NEW INSTALLMENT IN THE HALF BREED CHRONICLES! THAT'S RIGHT IT WON'T BE LONG NOW!**

 _ **Unfortunatly**_ I don't have that much time to write in the day now as class has taken up much of my time, but a chapter or two here or there will be a nice break from the usual calculus and MATLAB that occupy's my time now. 

**LATER TODAY (9/4/15):** I plan on releasing the next chapter in this series and after a few more taking a break to release the halfbreed series.

With Love and Lust,  
Pokenonymous.


	3. Chapter 2: Flowers

**Chapter 2: Flowers**

I heard the sound of a gunshot as one of my favorite songs started, Rage Valley by Knife Party. My head bobbed to the beat and a smile crossed my lips as Angel drove. Music had always been one of my escapes, and I grew especially fond of electronic music because it could express emotion and feeling without using words… I sighed and leaned my head back, letting the sun shine on my face, a feeling I was still getting used to after being a shut-in for most of my life… It felt good, the warmth and the light… It reminded me of how Angel made me feel… alive…

Angel shifted gears and sped up, she was a bit of a speed demon but I didn't really care, this road was usually deserted anyways. I looked back and saw the house disappear around a corner making me feel instantly better… As much as I loved having a place to live, there were still plenty of bad memories surrounding that place. I pressed pause and took out one of my headphones, "Hey Babe, can we stop by a flower shop on our way there? There's something I need to get," I said with a devious smile.  
She looked at me and giggled, guessing my plan. She gave me a wink and turned back to the road, speeding up again as she shifted to a higher gear. We sped around another corner and Angel slowed back down, passing our local 'Jenny' who was hiding behind a sign as she usually was. The police and I never really… meshed well. My parents made regular donations legally, as well as several bribes under the table, so the police were very well inclined to accept whatever my parents said as truth.  
We were well under the speed limit, but sure enough I heard the siren and saw the lights in the mirror. I swore under my breath as Angel groaned and pulled over. I clenched my fists but Angel put a calming hand on my knee and I took a deep breath, calming myself as the officer approached.

* * *

'Jenny' approached and leaned intrusively into the car, "Good morning officer, what seems to be the problem?" I asked with a smile, squeezing Jason's hand lightly feeling him squeeze back.

"Do you know how fast you were going Pinky?" she asked making Jason tense as he forced himself to keep quiet.

"About five under, this curve is always a bit slick so I try to slow down," I said with a smile, but 'Jenny' was having none of it.

"Bullshit Pinky, my radar said fifteen over. You sayin I'm wro—"she began, but Jason interrupted her.  
"Yes officer, we were most certainly not going fifteen over," he said, taking off his sunglasses slowly and looking her straight in the eyes with a blank, board face, making her scowl.

"Out the car Raughya," she said angrily.  
"Officer please don't mind him, we're just trying to get to his parent's funeral, and he doesn't want to be la—"

"Shut your mouth Pinky."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that! She was just trying to do the right thing and diffuse the situation"

"I said out the car Raughya."

"Look it's just like she said, just trying to get to my folks funeral," he said and he talked over her as she tried to interrupt him, "And I'm willing to bet that the police chief is going to be there and won't be too happy if he finds out that one of his officers made me late to my own parents' funeral." He said making her stop dead, her mouth hung open as she tried to think of something to say. He smirked as her face turned red and she hopped back on her bike, driving back behind the sign, flipping us off, "Love you too Jenny, don't forget to write." He retorted as we pulled away, making her scream in anger.

* * *

"Do you _have_ to piss her off every chance you get?" Angel asked, her eyes meeting mine in the mirror. She was trying to sound angry, but the stifled smile on her face betrayed her true feelings.

"Please she started it, I just finished it," I said with a smirk as we rounded another corner, sending a flurry of fallen leaves swirling into the air as we passed.

"No you just made it wo—" she started, but I cut her off.

"You know that isn't how it works, the only way to stop a bully is to stand up to them… I let myself be my parents' plaything for eighteen years Angel… Every day I did nothing to stand up for myself it got worse, every day more and more people died because I couldn't raise a hand against them without losing you… Would I do it all the same," I said, pausing and looking at my lover's face, ' _She is worth more to me than all their lives put together…_ ' I thought, running my fingers through her hair. "Yes… But that doesn't mean that you can let others walk on you without a fight."

"But you _did_ fight them," she began, slowing down so she could talk, taking one of her hands off the wheel and squeezing mine with it, "You won battle after battle, sabotaging experiment after experiment… Slipping the test subjects pain medication and vaccines, you stood up to them in whatever way you could…"

"Thanks Angel… I needed to hear that." I admitted, looking down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the skin on the back of her hand with my thumb for a moment before bringing her hand to my lips and kissing it softly. I tilted back my head and smiled, letting the sun warm my face once more as I pressed play and let my music take me away.

* * *

I could hear his music for a moment as he pressed play then turned down the volume quickly. I stole a quick glance at his face and for once he looked glad to be alive… ' _I'm glad that I can make him happy… Only eighteen and he's already so grown up…_ ' I thought as he squeezed my hand. I looked over only to see that he'd fallen asleep, making me giggle and shake my head. He'd been up late again working on a project of his, a new pokèball prototype… He was making it more for the money than anything else, he doesn't think pokèballs are very humane, but the company he works for manufactures them and they are looking for new designs.

I sighed and smiled, he needed all the rest he could get and I was more than happy to let him sleep as long as he needed. The flower shop came into view and I slowed down, letting go of his hand carefully so to not wake him as I shifted gears and stopped in the parking lot. I looked at the clock and saw that we had enough time for him to sleep for a bit longer.

I crawled over the console and curled up in his lap, resting my head on his chest as his sleeping arms wrapped themselves around me lightly. I felt his lips on my temple and I smiled, rubbing his chest and listening to his heart.

' _It always beats so slowly when he sleeps…_ ' I thought, remembering all the experiments that were performed on him. I nuzzled his chest and his heart started to beat faster, his face twitched and he smiled. He was awake but he didn't want to move.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes and locked them with mine, I grabbed his face and he simultaneously pulled me closer and made his seat tip back, pulling me on top of him as his tongue hovered just inside of my mouth, I wrapped mine around his and sighed through my nose as his hands ran up and down my back. I ran my fingers up his head and into his hair as our tongues swirled about each other and his hands squeezed my ass, making me shiver with joy. I started to hike up my dress but he stopped me.

* * *

"Sorry Angel, but I'm still a bit sore from the thrashing you gave me yesterday… And the day before that… And this morning…" I said proudly, making her blush as I slipped my hands further down and pulled her dress up to her hips.

"But I thought you said—" she began

"Just because I'm sore doesn't mean you should go unsatisfied," I said with a smirk as I turned her around, pressing her back to my chest as I slipped my hand into her panties, pinching her clit lightly as she yelped in pleasure, grabbing the headrest behind her and biting her lip as she watched me work. I rolled her clit with my fingers to tease her and used my other hand to gently stroke her slit.

It was the start of mating season and her primal side was hungry, not that I minded, but she'd been riding me pretty hard lately so I decided to toy with her for a while longer, nipping at her jaw as I rubbed both the top and bottom of her greedy cunt, making her whimper for more as she watched my hands work. She panted and her face turned red as I dipped a finger slowly into her, pulling it out and bringing it to her face. She licked it clean and looked up at me, her eyes pleading for more with a Mightyena like whine escaping her lips. I smiled deviously and returned my hand slowly to her pussy, placing my thumb at the top of her opening and my middle finger at the bottom, bringing them together slowly and pushing them apart again and again, going deeper with each pass till she'd had enough and several Octillery like tentacles formed on her thighs and stomach, grabbing my wrist and forced my fingers into her, making her shriek in pleasure.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, spreading my fingers inside of her and driving my hand deeper with her help as she watched transfixed on my hands.

* * *

His hand kept going deeper and deeper inside of me and I lost myself in the feeling, he was thorough as always and I bit my lip hard as the tentacles shoved his hand in to the wrist. His free hand massaged my breast as I wailed in ecstasy. I tensed around his hand as I neared orgasm, intensifying the feeling and he shot his hand back, grabbing a towel and wrapping his arm in it so to keep our clothes dry as I sprayed it with my juices. I regained my senses moments later and looked down to see that I'd formed tentacles, my mouth hung open in disbelief for a moment as I turned to him and asked, "Did I just…"

He nodded and I released his hand, blushing in shame as I de-formed the tentacles and hid my face, making him chuckle, "S..Sorry… I just… Lost it…" I said, receiving nothing from him but an understanding hug and a kiss to the cheek. I hated when my Pokèmon side did stuff like that and he knew it, but it's not like I can help myself…

"Your fine babe… Don't worry it's only your second real heat, you'll learn to control it," he said, putting the wet towel back behind the seats and I pulled down my dress. I crawled back over to the driver's side and he opened the door, standing up and stretching, "When you're finished cleaning up, head inside, there's somebody you should meet" he said before walking in to the flower shop leaving me happy, intrigued, and a little ashamed.

* * *

I opened the door of the flower shop and was greeted by the smiling face of the owner, an ambitious young woman named Nellie, I'd been here a few times before and we became friends, not good friends, bur friends. "So, where's Angel, am I finally going to meet her or are you going to keep me in the dark," she said making me laugh.

"She's in the car, she'll be here soon enough," I said looking past her to see a new face, "Hire someone new Nell?"

"Oh her, nah. She's just one of my friends who agreed to help out…" she said turning around, "Andrea come and meet our regular customer." She shouted and Andrea came to the front of the store. "Andrea this is Jason, he's been coming here for about seven years now, and he's the perfect guy to be your first customer, help him out however you can." She said with a smile, returning to the plants.

"It's nice to meet you Andrea," I said with a smile, "I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other if you are going to keep helping Nell like this," I said, making her laugh, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that Nellie usually gets pissed off when people call her Nell."

"That so," I said, pausing a moment and thinking.

"What is it that I can help you with Mr… um, Jason…"

I chuckled and said, "No need for the Mr, Jason works just fine," making her blush lightly, "Anyways I'm just on my way to a funeral and I need to get a flower."

"Just one?" Andrea asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yep just one, a single black rose. Think you can scrounge one up?" I asked and she blinked in shock.

"Wow, you must really hate somebody to put one of these on their coffin… Who died?" she asked curiously.

"Oh just my parents… We never got along that well."

"Wait… Parents… Jason…." She mumbled and her eyes widened, "Whoa hold on, are you Jason Raughya?"

"Uuuum yeah last time I checked," I said, thinking, ' _Aww crap here it comes…_ '

"How in the name of Arceus could you hate _THEM_ of all people, I mean not only are you their son, but they were practically saints!?" She scolded and Nellie shook her head, being one of the few people to trust me over my parents.

At this point, I'd had enough of people using the word 'saint' to describe my parents, so I pulled off the top of my Tuxedo and turned around, grabbing her hand and putting it on the scarred flesh of my back, making her eyes widen as she began feeling how deep the scar tissue was, "Oh… Oh sweet Arceus… Did… Did your parents do… Oh Arceus I am so sorry," She said, wrapping her arms around me in a hug as Angel entered the store.

* * *

I finished cleaning up and got out of the car, closing the door behind me and locking it just in case. I walked up to the store and stepped inside, smiling as I saw all the flowers. I looked around for Jason and smiled as he spotted me, waving me over. He had his shirt off for some reason, but I didn't really care. I walked over and kissed him, only then noticing the girl at his back, looking at his scars.

"Oh Arceus, s..sorry, I know how this must look…" She said jumping away from Jason, who started putting on his shirt as the store owner and I started to giggle.

"Oh it's fine, I know that Jason would never cheat on me, it's nice to meet you, my name is Angel," I said with a smile, leaving her with a shocked look on her face.

"M..My name is Andrea," She said forcing a smile.

"So Jason, did you make her believe you?" I asked, biting my lip and watching as he tucked in his shirt.

"Yep, it's kinda hard to deny when you can see their handy work up close and personal," he said, just as another girl walked over.

"So is this the Angel I've heard so much about?" the woman asked, looking me up and down.

"Yep, that's me," I said with a smile.

"Huh, from what Jasey-boy told me, I'd expected you to be more… pink…" she said, her jaw dropping as I transformed. Jason hugged me tightly, his arms squishing into me and making me giggle.

"That… Is… Adorable!" Andrea and the woman exclaimed at once, making me blush.

Break

"Oh it's much more than adorable," I said, tilting up Angel's head and kissing her pink lips softly, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, curling my tongue around hers and making both Andrea and Nell blush. Angel giggled and I pecked her on the lips once more before she stepped away to transform.

I checked my watch and saw that we were already running behind. "Sorry to cut this short girls, but we really do need to be at the funeral on time, can I please get that flower now?" I asked and Nell jumped into action, running out to the greenhouse and snipping a single black rose for me. "Thanks," I said handing her the money for the flower and a large tip. "Ready to go Angel?" I asked and she nodded.

I opened the door and she stepped outside, we linked arms and then walked to the car. I opened the passenger door and she sat down, I got behind the wheel and we continued down the road towards the last place we wanted to be.

* * *

 **Sorry about this coming out so late, but I got caught up in hanging out with my roommates, so sorry :3**

 **I should probably mention that I won't be able to update daily or even every other day, more like once maybe twice a week, sorry I'm just busy with school stuff and life and trying to get recruited by the air force... Ya know, shit hapens...**


End file.
